39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie Kabra
Natalie Kabra is Ian Kabra's younger sister, and the daughter of Vikram and Isabel Kabra. She is very vain and proud. She is a Lucian, like her brother, mother and father, and Irina Spasky. Natalie is very skilled in the art of poisoning. She complains and argues with her brother a lot. Also, she has been proven to love shopping and care for clothes. She is very allergic to cats, as proven when Saladin, Grace Cahill's cat, was confined in a car with her. 'Family' Isabel Kabra (Mother) Vikram Kabra (Father) Ian Kabra (Brother) Jane Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) Thomas Cahill(Great x22 Granduncle) Luke Cahill (Great x22 Grandfather) Katherine Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) Medeleine Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) Gideon Cahill (Great x23 Grandfather) Olivia Cahill (Great x23 Grandmother) 'Appearance and Personality' Like her brother Ian, she is described as being very good looking, with tan colored skin, amber eyes, and silky black hair. She speaks with a silky British accent, and dresses finely, just like her brother. Also like her brother, she thinks she is better than everyone else due to her wealth. She behaves like an innocent and sweet child, but is proficient, as any Lucian, in poisons and other forms of assault.but unlike her brother she prefers to wear gucci outfits and shows to be very dependent of her mother. According to The Black Book of Buried Secrets,she was found in her mothers closet sleeping on her mothers sweaters. 'Appearances' ''The Maze of Bones She appears at the funeral in a gown. She and her brother are the first team to join the clue hunt. She is later with her brother and Irina discussing Dan, Amy, and the Madrigals. She and Ian are later trying to steal an almanac from Alistair but start to fight about Ian not being able to survive without Natalie. She is later seen pointing a dart gun at Dan and Amy before Alistair charges her and Ian resulting in Dan and Amy's escape. One False Note In this book she and Ian knock Dan and Amy out of their canal and capture them. She is later seen pointing a dart gun at Dan and Amy while Ian is playing the harpsichord. Amy jumps to save Ian and Natalie shoots at her. Dan then picks up the dart gun and shoots her. The Sword Thief She first appears with Ian stealing Dan and Amy's identities. She then appears on the plane trying to make Nellie shut up by slightly drugging her drink but fully drugs it. Nellie pretends to drink it, but she spits it out on Ian and Natalie. Nellie sits on their carry on and demands that she gets all their money they have if they want the antidote. She, Ian, Saladin, and Nellie then save Dan, Amy and Alistair from the Yazuka warriors and form an Alliance. The seven go to Alistair's house and Amy and Ian start falling in love, to Dan and Natalie's disgust. They then find a cave and go inside to find the clue gold. Dan tricks Natalie and Ian into thinking that their next destination is Lake Tash, so Ian and Natalie then close the exit and escape the cave leaving Dan, Amy, and Alistair trapped inside. Beyond the Grave Natalie Kabra and Ian Kabra do not make an appearance in Beyond The Grave, due to the fact that Dan Cahill tricked them into thinking that the next clues in in Kyrzgstan, more specifically, Lake Tash. Natalie and Ian do not make an appearance in this book, although they are mentioned recurringly. The Black Circle. In this book she and Ian first appear in Cairo following Dan and Amy in a crazy car chase. She then appears in Russia making an alliance with Irina Spasky. She and Ian the followed the Holts down the Road of Bones. She was in the limo when Ian was covered in meat pies. In Too Deep She first appears in the back of Isabel's car while Isabel is shooting at the plane. She is then about to be silenced by Irina Spasky but thinks quick and pushes Irina's finger back and silences Irina. The Viper's Nest First Natalie appeares inpersonateing an airport worker, then stalks off to the ladies room minutes later to recieve a text from a Holt. Natalie also has a very brief appearance in the last chapters of the book with a horrified look on her face as her mother was pushing Dan into a rotating helicopter blade. The Emperor's Code In this book Natalie has another brief appearance. She is seen capturing Dan along with her brother and drops him in a lollipop machine and then hires a man to attack Dan and Jonah. Storm Warning As shown in ''Storm Warning, Natalie has a softer side than originally portrayed. She often has the same dream about Dan, Amy, and herself about to be killed by a rotating helicopter blade. She is seen at one point riding the Universal Force. She is climbing a waterfall after Amy along with Isabel. She and Isabel are following Amy across a bridge when Nellie throws nutmegs at them making them slip and fall. When Amy and Dan are sabotaging Isabel for part of her bracelet, Natalie, quote (Amy), "looked like a frightened five-year-old." She asked for Amy to tie her up. She was afraid that her mother would hurt her because Amy, Dan, and Nellie got away. ''Into the Gauntlet Natalie and her brother, Ian, with everyone else enter a building to the Gauntlet, and find their mother, Isabel Kabra, in the labratory. Isabel demands to know everyone else's clues, except Ian and Natalie's because she already knows them. At one point in traveling to the Gauntlet, Natalie was about to fall off of a cliff, but Dan keeps his grip on her ankle so she doesn't fall down. She also gets shot by Isabel in the foot. In the end, Ian and Natalie are going to tell their mother once she gets out of jail that they don't need her anymore and they are going to live on the $2,000,000 they each earned from getting past the Gauntlet. (She said after Isabel disowns them "I'm poor!". Then MacIntyre says they get $2,000,000 for going past the gauntlet."i thought being poor was really bad, but...". Then Dan rolls his eyes and says "you've poor for only 2 seconds!" 'Cards''' Natalie's main card is Card 112. Ahe also appears in Card 151 Category:Lucian Category:Kabra Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Emperor's Code Category:The Black Circle Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Missions Category:Madrigal Category:Multiples Category:Mission 10 Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:In Too Deep Category:Major Characters Category:Children Category:Vespers